Time Wraith (Primeval Dawn)
The Time Wraith are a race of individuals created by Eternity to maintain the time flow in existence. Basically they are the law enforcers to ensure no one disturbs or abuses time travel and cause all sorts of damage to the space/time continuum. Powers and Abilities The Time Wraiths are exceptionally strong. As they were created to be powerful enough to apprehend strong individuals. A Time Wraith is even stronger than a regular angel or Hell Knight and can easily overwhelm one. * Chronokinesis: A Time Wraith has the ability to time travel into the past, present, and future. They travel to various time periods when there is a disturbance in the space-time continuum and chase after time law breakers. * Cosmic Awareness: A Time Wraith has an understanding of the universe and time itself. They can be aware of certain history events and anything time lines that are altered. * Flight: A Time Wraith can levitate and fly at high speeds. * Immortality: A Time Wraith cannot age or wither as time has no meaning to them. They can live for a millions, if not, billions of years. * Intangibility: A Time Wraith can phase to physical objects or beings. * Life-Force Draining: A Time Wraith can drain the life-force of an individual through physical contact. When they do this, they cause their victims to accelerate their aging process and physically age and wither. The process can be undone if contact is removed. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Time Wraith cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. A Time Wraith can only be killed by powerful supernatural weaponry or beings. * Super Speed: A Time Wraith is supernaturally fast as they can travel faster than than the speed of light. They can move much quicker than angels. * Super Strength: A Time Wraith is physically strong to overwhelm a regular angel or Hell Knight with ease. * Teleportation: A Time Wraith can teleport anywhere in the universe and travel across other realms and alternate universe. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be used to confine or restrain a Time Wraith. High Level magic can potentially kill a Time Wraith. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Only the strongest Alphas or Eve can overwhelm and kill a Time Wraith. * Chief Deities: A Time Wraith can also overwhelm warrior deities such as Thor, Ares, or Artemis but powerful deities like Odin or Zeus can overwhelm and kill a Time Wraith. * Demiurge: A child of a Primordial Being and mortal can destroy a Time Wraith. * Elite Fairies: A Time Wraith can overwhelm any Avalon Vanguard but any of the three individual Fairy Tribunal can overwhelm and kill Time Wraith. * Greater Demons: While a Time Wraith is stronger than a Hell Knight. Cain, Princes of Hell, Dukes, or Lilith can overwhelm and kill a Time Wraith. * Higher Angels: A Time Wraith can overwhelm the strongest regular angels but a Grigori and Seraphim can kill a Time Wraith. * Great Old Ones: 'Any of the Old Ones can kill a Time Wraith. * 'Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy a Time Wraith effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: A Time Wraith can be destroyed by Archangels, Eldritch Horrors, Protogenoi, Necromancer, King Oberon, Eon, the three Horsemen. * Shards: An aspect concept portion of a Primordial Being can destroy a Time Wraith. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill an Time Wraith. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Weaponry forged from deities can kill a Time Wraith. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy a Time Wraith. * The Colt: The colt can kill anything except for a few certain individuals, which are the Primordial Species. Category:Primeval Dawn Category:Fanon Characters Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters